She is a Heart Eater
by BadassPrincess9
Summary: You want to become a musician so badly but no one approves the idea. Lets say you disguise as the opposite sex so no one can recognize you and you'll be able to pursue your dream and in order to keep in touch with your friend you cause them to fall in love with you, then you are only a Painful Liar and she is a Heart Eater. Yuri Miku x Luka.
1. Saved

"Dad..."

"Im busy right now"

"Its important."

"Hurry..."

"Umm, I would like to audition for the Live House"

"Again with the music!"

"Dad, I want it."

"For the last time, its a No!" ... "See you at night"

"I hate you"

"Why don't you just give up?" A hot pink haired boy appeared.

"Shut up!."

"Why so angry?"

"It's not fair that Dad give you all you want and nothing to me! He favors you so much. If mom was here..."

The girl with a sad face left the house. Even though she's so beautiful, her Dad doesn't think she is. When I say beautiful, I mean Extremely!. She has a long silky pink hair, the bang almost covers half her eyes while on the sides it's a little longer. She's also tall, a rockin' body, a beautiful blue eyes that makes you melt with it's glare, and those pink lips and beautiful nabe, her cool look could turn to cute when she smiles. With that look, and her kind personality, you can say she's perfect but... Her life is messed up. Her name; Megurine Luka.

(- At a fancy cafe -)

Four girls, all their heads on the cafe table, they sighed in unison.

"My Mom said no" The brown haired one said. Her name; Sakine Meiko. They were twlking about the audition.

"A big No for me!" The green haired one said. Her name; Megpoid gumi.

"Same here" the blonde one spoke as well. Her name; Akita Neru.

The three looked at Luka who shook her head as if saying No. They sighed once more.

"If only we weren't ourselves, our families wouldn't know." Gumi joked.

"Thats a good idea! We can disguise as someone else, and go to the Live House!"

"Are we gonna wear the same custom in every stage!" Neru asked, making fun of Meiko's idea.

"No, I meant as boys, lets disguise as boys. I mean our families wouldn't know."

"Thats just stupid" Neru said. "Right?" She turned facing Luka.

"Yeah..." Luka said. "OH!" She suddenly jumped of the seat looking at her watch. "Dad is coming home soon, bye kittens", she laughed and started leaving.

"Wait! Weren't you paying the bill?!" Gumi asked.

"Already did" Luka said before walking out.

"As expected from a rich girl", Meiko commented.

"I'm home", Luka said as she walked in her house.

"Im hom-" her Dad saw her on the door, "coming late, are we?!"

"I'm sorry" she bowed. "Umm, dad. I want to audition"

"Again!".

"Please, it's my dream. I really want to do it. Please!", she pleaded.

"Do as you like", he said angrily as he sat on the couch talking to the phone.

"Thanks Dad!" Luka screamed out happily as she ran upstairs to break the new to her friends. But she stopped as she heard this sentence.

"Don't you think its wrong?" Her brother said.

She quickly turned her face to look at her brother who was talking to her dad. She quietly spied on them.

"Wait a minute" her dad, , excused the one on the phone, "whats wrong?" He questioned his son.

"That Luka becoming a musician." He started, "If she became one then who will take after the company when you're gone?"

"Well, you're right"

"Right?. She's smart and she knows how to handle those things quiet good and you can trust her in taking over the company, or do you want to intrust it to a stranger you don't even trust?"

"Okay, I'll talk to her later, now Im busy." He took his phone once more and continued the call.

Luki, Luka's brother jumped of happiness, now he doesn't have to take over the company, cause he want to live in America. He looked up to see his sister blue wide eyes from the stairs, he gave her an evil-ish smile and she ran up.

"That bastard, who do he think he is. I want to kill him, i really want, aaaaah!" She screamed out her anger while her face on the bed.

"Hello dear sister." Luki came in her room. She quickly turned and grabbed his shirt.

"Get Out!" She said angrily.

"How can I when you're holding my shirt" he smiled. She let go of him. "Now lets see how you're gonna continue on your music"

"You'll see." She accepted his deal.

(- the next day -)

Just as the morning came, Luka sprinted out the house, jumped on her motorbike which she park away from her house because her father doesn't approve it, she sneaks every time just to ride it.

"I'm gonna tell dad." Her brother appeared from nowhere.

"Yeah, I'll tell him that you go out with a girl every night." She fought back.

"If only he believes you!" He laughed as he walked away.

"What's his deal?!" Luka asked the air in front of her.

(- At Meiko's house -)

Luka knocked on the door.

"Yes, dear?" Meiko opened and greeted.

"Lets Do it" Luka raged at Meiko.

"Do what?"

"Disguising as boys!"

"What?! Really?"

"Yup"

"Why?"

"I made a deal"

"I don't know what kind of a deal it is but thank you deal"

(- Gumi's house -)

Luka and Meiko knocked on the door, Gumi opened the door to greet them with her naked body.

"Gumi, you're naked!" Meiko stated without averting her eyes. Gumi looked at herself and quickly closed the door.

After wearing some clothes, she went out to find only a letter saying, _meet us at the shopping mall in an hour._

"What?"

(- Neru's house -)

Luka and Meiko knocked, in only seconds Neru came out.

"Good morning" they greeted.

"Good morning." She felt something was wrong.

"About the idea to disguise as boys w-"

"HAUH!" Neru didn't wait for Meiko to continue, she knew what was coming.

"Yes!" Meiko said.

"Luka?" Neru wanted help from Luka to refuse.

"Actually, she suggested that" Meiko broke Neru's hopes.

"Betrayer!" Neru yelled at Luka.

(- at the shopping mall -)

"Hey guys" Gumi waved.

"You're late" the three scolded.

"Lets start with the wigs!" Meiko suggested. They walked to the shop and started searching.

Meiko bough a spiky brown wig. Neru bough a blonde messy bang wig. Gumi bough another spiky wig but a little bit smaller that Meiko and its green colored. Luka bought a silky pink wig, the bang covers half her eyes and its pretty thick.

They started walking to the clothes shop, buying 2 or 3 pair of male clothes, then they bought a white long shaped clothe to press their breast to hide it, and I don't think Neru needed any since she's flat chested, they laughed at her and she cursed them.

After buying whats important they took a break at a cafe.

"So tell me, why are we buying all this?" Gumi asked but received cold stares. When Meiko was about to talk, Neru said stopping her.

"Isnt that Miku?"

They all turned their sight to look at where Neru's finger pointed, they saw Miku with an old man.

"Who's Miku?" Luka asked.

"She's a freshman at our high school." Meiko replied.

"I've never seen her!" Luka said drinking from her coffee.

"If only you would stop skipping classes you would have." Neru scolded.

"So, how do you know a freshman?" Luka asked, since they're all seniors, how would they know a freshman.

"There's been rumors about her" Meiko started attracting Luka's attention. "They said that she has been found twice in a love hotel with two different men and they were all old men, I guess that's the third" she explained.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" Luka said.

"Why? She's one slut, leave her be" Neru said.

"Or maybe the rumors are wrong and this man is someone from the family?" Luka said finishing her coffee.

"Wanna find out!" Meiko suggested.

"Im going home for now" Neru said before she left.

"I have to watch my younger sister" Gumi said and left.

"So?!" Meiko said to Luka.

"Do as you please"

"Yeah!, lets go" Meiko grinned from ear to ear.

Luka and Meiko kept following Miku until they arrived to a weird street.

"Hey Meiko, lets go back." Luka felt something bad about this street.

"Just a little bit, okay?" Meiko pleaded, Luka nodded.

They kept following her until they arrived to a building with a _Love Hotel _sign.

"I knew it" Meiko said.

The old man kept pulling Miku inside, while she struggles to break free.

"I knew it was a misunderstanding!" Luka said as she started walking.

"Where are you going?" Meiko asked.

"To help her" Luka said as she continued walking.

"Luka!" Meiko called but Luka just kept going. Meiko stayed there watching.

"Come one!" The old man kept pulling Miku.

"No, Im scared!"

"Its not like it's your first."

"No, let me go." When she finally gave up, Luka came pulling Miku's are from the old man's grip and kept her grip on Miku's wrist.

"Sorry old man, we're going!" Luka turned to walk with Miku.

"No, leave me" Miku broke free from Luka's grip. "He has a gang!" Miku whispered to Luka before running to the old man's arm.

"What?!" Meiko got surprised by the sudden action.

_That why she cant refuse!, _Luka once more pulled Miku to her side as she kept pulling slowly on Miku's arm hiding her behind her back.

"Didn't you hear what i said!" Miku whispered nervously,

"Bring Your Men!" Luka yelled to the old man who smirked.

Miku looked at Luka confused.

"I'll protect you" Luka whispered to Miku. The sentence kept ringing inside Miku's head, with Luka's look, body and the sentence she just said, Miku could only think of one thing.

"My prince" she said quietly but enough for Luka to hear.

"What!" Luka turned at Miku and suddenly one of the old man's men finally appeared, catching Luka off guard, he tried to kick her side but she succeeded to block it by holding it on hand, she spotted his right leg was the one he put his weight on, so she kicked it, causing the man to fall, she kicked his side as he was on the ground causing him to struggle.

Two men came Luka's direction in rescue for their friend. She did a split just as they were about to punch. She caused them to fall, a lot of men came as well, she succeeded to defend every attack and gave it double to them.

Meiko looked surprised, "Maybe i should help". She said to herself. She walked to Luka's direction.

"Luka, I'll help"

"Meiko! No, go away you'll get hur-" since Luka gave her attention to Meiko, she received a pretty hard hit on her shoulder, but was it a normal hit!, she looked at the man's hand, he had a knife, she looked at her shoulder, there was a really deep cut.

"Oh god!" Miku said putting her hand on her mouth in shock.

Meiko eyes wide in shock, she ran to Luka, "are you oka-" when Meiko saw the look in Luka's eyes, she stopped. "Hey, girl, come on." Meiko held Miku's hand and walked about ten meters away from the fight.

"Why?" Miku asked.

"She's angry." Meiko said nervously. Luka is known for not controlling her anger.

The men once more tried to attack Luka but in second they were all knocked out on the ground. She looked at the old man and sprinted to him in anger, he tried to run away, but couldn't. She pinned him on the ground and kept punching his face pretty hard. Left, right, left, right. She kept punching. His teeth is broken, nose started to bleed, his cheek turned purple as well as his eye, but she didn't stop.

"Oh! She's gonna kill him!" Meiko said to herself as she ran to Luka. "Luka stop you'll kill him"

"I want to kill him!"

"No, you wont" she hugged Luka from behind and pulled her away, then she calmed down a little.

Luka looked at her knuckles, they were bleeding red. She sighed and went to Miku "where's your home, we'll walk you there".

"But your shoulder..." Miku said pointing at the deep cut on Luka's shoulder.

"Yeah, first lets take care of that!" Meiko agreed.

(- Miku's house -)

After taking care of Luka's shoulder, they dropped Miku in her house and started walking away chatting.

Miku stood still at the door looking at the two or Luka specifically. She kept staring while pressing on her chest to compose her heart rate. C_ool, beautiful, tall, nice and a prince-like, but she's a girl... _Miku thought to herself before going inside. "Ah!, i didn't thank them, the brown haired one is in my school but i don't know about Luka... Luka-senpai..." She chuckled at herself before going inside.

(***)

The next chapter will come by the end of the week.

I have a lot of ideas for this story but you could say anything you have as well.

Well, Until next chapter ^_*


	2. Betrayed

As promised; by the end of the week. A new chapter:

(***)

"183!" Meiko said as she stood at the classroom.

"Right answer." The teacher continued with her teaching as Meiko sat back down. _The exam is tomorrow and Luka has been skipping this whole week. I understand we are auditioning but she works just too much._ Meiko thought to herself sighing.

The bell rand and Meiko walked out the classroom, she and Luka are in the same class while Gumi and Neru in another class together. Its break time and Meiko couldn't find Gumi and Neru.

"Where the heck are they!" She whispered to herself.

"Excuse me..."

Meiko turned around to find that it was Miku.

"Hey, little girl." Meiko smiled. Well Meiko knew that the rumors was just a misunderstanding but Miku had done it twice, hopefully Meiko don't think things twice. So she is perfectly fine with Miku talking to her, Even in front of everybody who knows Miku by the rumors.

"Umm, My name is Hatsune Miku, you keep calling me Little girl!" Miku pouted. _im a high schooler now, you know!_

"Sorry, its just that you're too short." Meiko nervously laughed.

"Umm, Senpai, can i ask for your name!" Miku stuttered, she felt really shy asking, not knowing why she is shy but she just is.

"Right, i didn't tell you. Im Sakine Meiko. The one who broke the mens teethes is Megurine Luka." Meiko introduced herself and Luka.

"A-about that girl, do you know which school she is in?" Again feeling all shy.

_This girl stutters a lot, she is really shy._ "she goes to this school"

"Eh! REALLY!" Miku couldn't help it but to scream, attracting everyone's attention. And they started to talk about Meiko, like why she is talking to this girl, and why does this girl even have the guts to come to school after everything.

"Woah, calm down little girl!" Miku said. She felt uneasy with the atmosphere, so she guided Miku to the back yard, they sat at a bench and continued their conversation.

"This place is quiet and beautiful" Miku said amazed. There were a lot of flowers on the ground and trees, it was all green, and their were not a single student.

"Its a secret place. Since its forbidden to come here, our famous troublemaker Luka broke that rule and i don't think anybody noticed, so its me and Luka's secret place with our two friends, you can be counted in too."

"No, no. Its okay. I don't want to disturb you."

"Its okay."

"So, Megurine-senpai comes to this school, but i've never seen her?!" Miku asked confused.

"Well, she skips a lot."

"What does she do at home!"

"She is not at home at the moment. I bet either she is screaming her heart out at the mountains or she is sleeping somewhere here. But since i didn't see her here, then thats only leaves the first choice."

"she loves the mountains?"

"By that i meant punching some random boys faces."

"Ouch!"

"So you were here?" Neru came out from behind the trees.

"Hello~" Gumi greeted.

"Hey guys!" Meiko replied waving.

"Oh my god, Hatsune Miku!" Gumi panicked as she hide behind Neru.

"DON'T FUCKING CLING ON ME" Neru Gave her a pretty strong punch on her head, making her fall on the ground struggling.

_ouch, whats wrong with those two?_ Miku thought to herself surprised by how the way her Senpai acted.

"Hey little slut, i don't want to become any closer to you but i thought it would be nice of me to introduce myself, im Akita Neru" she put her hand out for a handshake.

Miku locked her hands with Neru's "N-nice to meet you"

"Why the hell are you stuttering!" Neru huffed annoyed.

"That really hurt" Gumi came back rubbing her head. But her clumsiness caused her to trip and hit her head very hard with Neru's.

"Dam-OUCH..." Neru fell to the ground as Gumi stood their apologizing. "How hard is your head! Its this big even though its brainless!" Neru yelled. Her forhead started to bleed, it was a pretty hard crash.

"You forehead!" Miku panicked as she hurriedly took out a handkerchief from her pocket and sat on her kneels since Neru fell on her butt, Miku started wiping Neru's blood off her forehead.

Neru froze as she looked at Miku, her cheeks turned red, she is cute, she is nice, she is just a normal girl. _i should apologize for calling her a slut!_ Neru thought.

"I don't think we can come here."

"Its fine, come on"

Two voices was heard from the distance.

"I thought nobody comes to here." Gumi whispered to the others.

After a long silence, the two voices finally showed up, to appears that it belongs to two blondes, one's a boy and the other's a girl. The two blondes stood frozen, not because they saw other people here but their eyes were fixed on Miku. Slowly they turned around and ran away.

"Whats wrong with them?" Neru asked.

Miku slowly put her handkerchief back in her pocket, "those are Rin and Len, my childhood friends"

"Do your childhood friends normally ignores you?" Meiko asked confused.

"No, even though we were very close to each other, after they heard about the rumors they suddenly started avoiding me." Miku's voice cracked up a little bit.

"They piss me off!" Neru said as she stood and ran away.

"W-where is she going?" Miku shockingly asked.

"Probably after the two" Gumi replied.

"She really hate betrayals" Meiko said.

"That much?!" Miku looked at Meiko.

"Yup, and even more..." Meiko looked at the sun as she said that. "Its really hot today" she sighed.

-0-0-0-

"Wait!" Neru shouted as she ran after the two twins, who she found at the school main yard, hopefully not many students were there.

"Us?" They said in unison.

"Why did you have to make me run all this long!" She yelled.

"We're sorry!" They apologized "we didn't notice."

"Duh!" She huffed "i heard you are Hatsune's childhood friends!" She spoke but now she stood still with serious voice and no hint of nervousness in her voice which made the two twins tremble in fear.

"Y-yeah we are." The blond boy, Len, said.

"Then, why are you ignoring her?" She directly entered the subject.

"Uh..." They sounded nervous. "The rumors say it all!" The blonde girl, Rin said with no hind of doubt in her voice.

"Even though she is your childhood friend, you choose to believe the rumors over her." Neru calmly said.

"Well, -shock, let me tell you why we believe the rumors. Its because when we asked her she stood there frozen and never responded us, do you think we should believe that silent figure!" Rin yelled in anger.

_ -shock!_ Neru thought to herself. "I've had enough." Neru sighed slowly. They looked confused at her. She raised her fist and strongly punched Rin's face, causing her to fly away on the ground. "DON'T EVER COME BACK TO HER IF YOU KNEW THE RUMORS WAS A LIE! Because if you did, it will be your funeral" Neru threatened and walked back to her friends.

"Rin are you okay!" Len kneeled to help Rin standing up.

"What the hell did she mean by saying the rumors was a lie?" Rin asked as she rubbed her bleeding nose.

"Maybe its a lie, maybe Miku never done that!" Len spoke his thoughts.

"You think so? But wait, why didn't she say anything that day either."

"I don't know. Lets bring you to the infirmary for now." He helped his twin sister.

-0-0-0-

"Oh!, your back" Gumi jumped as she saw Neru walking their direction.

"What did you do?" Meiko asked.

"Nothin'" Neru replied calmly as she sat at the grass and leaned her back on a tree. Meiko noticed Neru's knuckles which was surprisingly red and sighed.

"Nothing, huh!" Meiko pointed at Neru's knuckles.

"It was just a light hit" does a light hit cause that to your knuckles.

"YOU HIT THEM!" Miku widened her eyes in shock.

"Well, just the female rat" she replied.

"Why?" Miku said it as anger showed in her voice. "Why did you dare to even touch her!" Miku scolded.

"What!" Neru quietly asked, _they betrayed her but she takes their side!_ Neru was confused.

"You-" Miku shook her head and ran away.

"Whats wrong with her?" Neru asked Meiko and Gumi.

"They were her childhood friends" Meiko gave a disappointing look at Neru.

"Were but not anymore friends." Neru said. _i don't understand her._ she thought to herself before sighing and closing her eyes under the shadow of the tree.

-0-0-0-

After a lot of searching, Miku finally found the twins at the infirmary. Well, only Rin, Len wasn't there. She slowly walked in and straight to Rin, Rin stood there looking outside the window, Miku carefully put her hand on Rin's shoulder not wanting to startle her.

"Len, your lat-" Rin cut herself off as she turned around and saw Miku's face instead of Len's.

"Are you okay, i heard you get hit" Miku asked concerned.

"Who's fault do you think is that?" Rin said crossing arms while looking away.

"Please look at me" Miku pleaded, "i haven't done anything wrong."

"Then explain the rumors" she yelled.

"Its not what you think it is." Miku started to tear up.

"W-what do you mean!" Rin has a weak point in front any one's crying face.

"You know how dad plays poker with his friends and trading money right?" She said to Rin.

"Right..." Rin waited for Miku to continue but she took pretty long time.

"He ran out of money as he kept on losing, then he and his friends came up with this stupid rule of their owns..." She gulped "they trade their daughters for the winner to do whatever he likes with her!" Miku's voice cracked as she stutterd saying the last line.

" did..." Rin couldn't complete of the shock.

"Wha-!" Was Luka's whisper to herself as she was lying on one of the infirmary beds. She got shocked hearing Miku's story, but the most shocking to her, the man's name he is, _The boss of my gang. S_he bitted her lower lip.

(***)

Please review saying what you thought about it. For any Rin's fans, im sorry i made her kinda evil but she is really not and you'll know soon.

Until next chapter.


	3. Taken

This story may take a lot to finish. Thats all.

Really... I don't have anything to say but i felt i had to say something.

(***)

"Late!" Luka, Meiko and Neru yelled at once.

"Sorry, so whats the big deal?" Gumi asked. She just arrived to Luka's house due to call from Luka. She gathered all her friends to a kind of meeting.

"I wrote the lyrics and composed the song for our audition" Luka said taking out her Mp3 player from the bag behind her.

"We're singing an original!" Gumi asked with a surprised look.

"Wait... All by yourself!" Neru yelled at Luka.

"You guys are busy with school, i cant bother you" Luka explained as she turned on the music player.

"What a reason!" Meiko sighed.

"Here..." Luka gave the music player to Meiko. "...the song called Double Lariat."

"Whats it about?" Neru asked as she wore an earphone.

"You'll know."

As the two wore the earphones they started the song and listen carefully while Gumi shot looks at Luka.

"What about me?" She was irritated.

Luka gave a wait sign.

As the song finished Meiko shouted with a wide grin. "This song is beautiful! Luka your awesome!"

"You really can sing!" Neru murmured under her breath. "Wasn't bad!" She said with a light smile.

"Good coming from you" Gumi smirked and got smacked by Neru. After that Luka handed Gumi the music player to listen to the song. As she was listening she had zero chance to hear what the three talked about.

"You two, come here." Luka called Neru and Meiko to come closer. "Its about Kieko!"

"Kieko?" Meiko asked. Thats the first time she heard this name.

"She means Miku." Neru corrected.

"Yeah, Kieko, Miku whatever." Luka closed the case and continued her main subject. "About Kie-Miku... By a chance... I heard her talking with a short blonde, she said that she was raped by her father's friends because he lost in a game. And it appeared that her father is my boss. And-"

"What are you talking about?" Gumi just finished listening to the song. The three turned their faces to her.

"We'll continue again!" Luka whispered to the two and they nodded.

"So... Are we going to play our instruments?" Meiko asked.

"Yes, we are going to audition as a band." Luka answered.

"Then..." They all turned to Neru who suddenly spoke, "... I will have to bring my drum set"

"Don't bother, we have one somewhere at the house." Luka said as she opened the room's door. "Gumi, Meiko bring your guitars. Neru help me with the drum set."

"Yes captain," Neru joked as she followed Luka. Gumi and Meiko went for a walk to their houses.

"Are you really fine not following your father to business?" Neru asked as they entered a dark room.

Luka nodded as she turned on the lights. Neru felt something wrong, even though Luka is always with Meiko but Neru and Luka are similar in many ways and that why Neru understands Luka the most.

Luka walked straight to a lined up boxes. "About your boss, what are you going to do?" Neru asked.

"Help me with these" Luka asked as she tried carrying the boxes, completely ignoring Neru's question. Neru found that a little weird.

After carrying all the boxes to the empty room the two girls fell to the ground in tiredness. "Why do we have to bring them here."

"I threw out everything in this room to make it for our rehearsals."

"And... Why is it in the 4th floor! My legs cant move anymore, you know. These boxes are heavy." Neru yelled.

"So my annoying brother wont bother us." Luka said.

"I searched for you downstairs but i couldn't find you!" Meiko said as she entered the room with her guitar on her back. Gumi hugged hers as she walked in.

"Neru take out the drum set, i'll bring my bass" Luka said.

"Okay!"

After a 2 hours practicing Luka suddenly stopped the practice.

"Already?" Meiko asked in shock.

"Dad is coming soon, lets continue tomorrow." Luka explained.

After her friends went out, she turned back and sighed.

"You can leave you know!" Luka coldly looked at Neru.

"Im sleeping over, take care of me." Neru said.

"Im going out!" Luka explained.

"Im going with you"

"You cant"

"Why?"

"Just... You just cant."

"Gang thing?"

"Pretty much!"

"Then im coming"

"Huh!"

"I have to meet that boss of yours..."

"You cant do anything!"

"Yes, i can step on his face."

"The gang members are a lot"

"10, 15?"

"30."

"So... What are you going to do?"

"Thats non of your concern!" Luka turned around and walked out shutting the door harshly.

"Im hungry!" Neru said to herself. "Maid-san, im staying over, can i have something to eat?"

"Its for sure, Neru-sama" the maid hurried to the kitchen.

"Its always a pleasure to stay at Luka's house" Neru whispered to herself with a proud smile.

"Looks who's staying over"

"But thats the only problem." Neru sighed and turned around "nice to see you, Luke-san" she smiled and cutely said.

"Luka?"

"She is out to buy some stuff" still not dropping the smile.

"Wanna spend some time together until Luka arrive?" He suggested with a smirk.

"Yeah, of course" the smile curved down a little but she cant refuse.

-0-0-0-

"Boss!" Luka entered the gang hideout with a shout.

"Calm down... Girl!" One of the gang members laughed.

"You called." The boss came out.

"Come here for a second" she ordered.

"Are you ordering the boss!" The gang went crazy.

"Its fine guys, its fine!" The boss said as he followed Luka outside.

"I heard you play poker with other gang's bosses." She started. "And that you put a new rule about trading girls! Am i right?" She calmly said with no hint of anger. She tried to be as normal as possible.

"Thats right." He replied proudly. But then smiled nervously "but don't worry, you're not counted in..."

"Thats not the problem!" Luka sighed. "Look... Im a lesbian" she lied. "I would really like to participate in the game... By your permission!" She rethought her plan and nodded her head, i _hope it guess according to the plan._ she pleaded.

"Well, i have to ask the other bosses. Im fine with it though." He smiled. "To think you're a lesbian, wow!. So tell me, is there someone you love?" He excitedly asked.

"There is someone at my school.." She confessed... A lie "her name is..." _i hope what Im doing is right _"... Miku, Hatsune Miku" Luka gulped a little when she saw the expression on the boss face.

His eyes widened, _of all people._ he thought to himself. His breath became heavy for some reasons, his eyes turned left, right, left, right... Why?

"Boss, are you fine?" Luka tried to look concerned.

"You really love her or you just... Want to do... You know... Her?" He asked, diffidently not being concerned about Miku but what if Luka started dating Miku and he had no one to trade? What is he going to do in front of the other gangs?! He was concerned about his rank.

"I don't know yet... Thats why i want to participate in the game, to find out!"

"Well then..." He smiled again. "... The next game is tomorrow's night. I will ask if you can play."

"Thanks boss."

"By the way. I already sent 3 of our comrades to fight at the riverside, they didn't come yet, can i ask you to-"

"You got it boss" She ran to the riverside.

-0-0-0-

"It felt awesome, you have to try it one day.!" Luke kept on talking and talking. Neru couldn't take it anymore, its surprising she can still smile. Once an opening door heard, Neru jumped.

"Its Luka!" She ran and indeed it was Luka with a bruise on her knuckles. She and Neru went to Her room and locked the door. "That bruise..." Neru asked as she sat on the bed, she needed to confirm if Luka punched the boss or...

"No, no... Those were just random guys'" Luka sighed, she had something to take out on anyone and she did. Luka sat on the ground with crossing Legs. "I did come up with a plan for helping Kieko though, its a risky one but i hope it works"

"Its Miku and why are you so desperate to help her" Neru said as she looked at the ceiling.

"I should be asking you that." Luka said back as she looked down.

"I don't know, this girl is so innocent and nice, it makes me want to save her, like she doesnt deserve this." Neru explained herself.

"Is that why? I don't know why im helping her though."

"From your actions it says you may love her but my heart says no. You've always acted coldly around everything. Don't you have any warm spot in you!" Neru joked but Luka took it seriously.

_warm spot! Like what? Loving someone?, crying over a break up?, losing someone?, i don't really care if those things happened, but... _"i don't have anything to let me down but if im down, i don't even know why but i go on punching random guys, and like this i let it out."

_there is no way you don't have what gets you down, you have a thing or two but you don't care about them and thats maybe why get hurt or down, Because you should try and give them attention. I want to tell her this but it would be kinda embarrassing!_ Neru said to herself as she sighed. "Come to school tomorrow!"

"No way."

"Meet Miku!"

"For what?"

"Try to be friends"

"Im okay with you"

"Thats not what i meant!" Neru sighed.

"I will think about it" Luka said before getting to bed and she quickly fell asleep.

"Good night" Neru said as she looked at Luka's face. "You've grown those past 2 years." Neru warmly smiled before lying beside Luka and drifting to sleep.

-0-0-0-

"Luka is skipping today too!" Meiko asked herself as she saw Luka's seat empty. Suddenly the door opened harshly, the teacher turned to look at the source as well as the other students.

"Megurine-san, you're quiet late." The teacher stated.

"Meiko, which class is Miku in?" She asked ignoring all the looks, well due to the name she said, everybody started murmuring. How can this famous troublemaker know about the famous slut in the school.

"Well... A-2...bu-"

"Bye." Luka waved before closing the door.

"Megurine-san, where do you think you're going?" The teacher yelled but nothing responded her. She sighed and continued teaching.

Luka ran to said class and harshly opened the door startling every students, Miku the most.

"You are?" The teacher asked.

"Is Miku here?" Luka yelled through the class, completely ignoring the teacher.

"Y-yes" Miku nervously stood up. She was blushing pretty red. The students smiles fell when they knew Luka was after Miku. They knew about Luka, the famous troublemaker, a lot tried and confessed to her but none were accepted.

"Sensei, i will take her"

"For?"

"Going home, she is sick today." Luka shot looks towards Miku. Surprisingly Miku understood.

Miku acted as though she were sick and started coughing.

"Well, okay." The teacher agreed.

The two walked out, now they are walking through the hallways.

"Good acting!" Luka praised.

"Th-thanks!" Miku smiled shyly.

When they finally went out the school, Luka treated Miku on a cafe.

"W-why are we here?" Miku asked nervously.

"Isn't it obvious? Im trying to be friends with you" Luka answered boldly.

"I-it isnt really obvious..." Miku said to herself.

"Would you like to live at my house!"

Miku spitted out her drink and jumped off the chair. "W-wh-wh-wh..." Miku couldn't talk.

"So you can get away from your father!"

"Huh!" Miku was shocked.

"I knew. You don't have to be afraid anymore, i told you before... I will protect you" Luka said with a serious gaze straight at Miku's eyes.

"W-why are you doing this to me? Im not really worth it" Miku felt the desperate need to thank Luka but didn't know how.

"Because I love you" Luka said boldly. _well that what Neru told me, im not really sure. I don't really feel anything!_

"Hya!" Miku quickly covered her mouth in shock. That scream was extremely cute. Luka felt like she wanted to kiss Miku due to the scream effect and normally she would do because she is bold and she know nothing about love but now she needed to hear what Miku has to say because she looked like she wanted to say something.

Miku's eyes were wet, not because she is about to cry, they were just, wet... Her face just like a tomato and her heart is pounding hardly, _i don't know if i could last the day with this._ she thought as she looked at the beauty in front of her. _do i have to answer her now? What should i do? Why would she like me? Im not really someone she would love?_

"Y-you really sure, im not really a good person. I've been raped twice... Would you still like to be with me."

"I think so" Luka said casually as she drank her coffee.

"R-really?"

Luka nodded.

"T-then prove it" Miku was way too cute. The cutest slut ever.

"How do i exactly prove it?" Luka is really an idiot when it comes to love and relations.

"Like, k-kiss me or- mmmph" Luka quickly put her knee on the table while the other on the chair and she held Miku's chin up then pressed Miku's lips agains hers. The people walking by couldn't take their eyes away, that wasn't a common thing.

After the kiss ended, Luka put a little space between their lips and asked "was it a good prove?"

Miku wad panting, a tear fell and her cheeks still red her heart was about to jump from her chest. She nodded cutely and nervously.

"Good" Luka sighed and she sat back down.

-0-0-0-

"You're ready?" The boss asked Luka.

Luka nodded. The two entered the room, old big men was sitting in a round table with smirks.

"You trade her?" A man asked.

"No, she is a member of my gang, she is playing with us?" There was no single complain. The boss took it as an Okay.

Luka and the boss took a seat and started playing. Luka was stupid in everything and pretty much bold but if something about games was involved, there is no way she's gonna lose. But sadly... She lost.

"Well, i want your daughter, !" The man asked.

"Damn it!" Luka threw the cards on the ground and kicked the table away. She went and held the man from his shirt "im considered a winner, you hear me!" She ordered.

"Thats my fellow girl" the boss patted Luka's shoulder,

"O-okay, your the winner." The winner said.

"Coward" Luka murmured under her breath, "i would like to take your daughter, Boss" Luka asked and He accepted.

-0-0-0-

"Miku, im sorry i lost" the father held Miku's shoulder and said.

Miku nodded with a blank expression.

"Good luck Miku" her brother, Mikou. Said before going out.

"But today is special. They are a dear person to me."

Miku says nothing.

-0-0-0-

_if you keep on losing, then don't play!_ Miku thought to herself as she arrived at the promised place.

"Hey" Luka greeted.

"W-what are you doing here? You shouldn't be-"

"Im the winner." Luka explained.

"Eh? Why?" Miku stuttered as she was at a loss of words.

"I told you i will protect, no need to worry." Luka kissed Miku's lips. "From now on your mine"

"Yours?"

"If your mine, they cant pick you, gangs are loyal to their comrades, they cant take other's girlfriend. So your mine"

_is she doing it to help me or because she really love me?_ "i still don't understand!" Miku said, actually she understand but she need a further explanation.

"You are my girlfriend."

"Im..."

"You cant be with anyone else." Luka approached Miku and passionately kissed her lips, it took quit a long time.

_am i dreaming. Why does this person love me even though i was raped, even though im broken, Even though im a girl, why does she love me, a Lot!_

(***)

Please leave a review if you have the time.

Note: im looking for a beta reader, of its not much pm me about it if you want to.

Until next chapter.


End file.
